Walking in a winter wonderland
by Kizzy101
Summary: Charles, Erik and the gang decide to take a holiday, but where? and what fun will they get up to?
1. Chapter 1

Hello :). This was meant to be released before Christmas, but as usual, I didn't have enough time along with revision :(  
>I have used the characters from first class so they are all still young and Charles can walk. I haven't used Angel because it was too many characters to fit in, she may pop up later though ;)<br>anyways, I hope you like. It's just a fluffy Charles and Erik fic :)

* * *

><p>"Erik," Charles shouted from the hallway"are you ready yet? The car is packed and ready, we are all waiting for you."<br>"Urgh!" Erik replied, lifting his battered, ripped from use, black suitcase from the bed.  
>"Coming now." Erik shouts down and begins to lift his suitcase out of his room and begin the trek down the stairs.<p>

He emerges from the house ten minutes later, carrying the small black suitcase to the awaiting car outside, it's still dark so he can just make out where Charles is standing.  
>"Surely that case didn't give you any trouble?" Charles asked when Erik got to the car.<br>"No," Erik replied "im just not used to packing." Looking into Charles blue eyes shining from the light of the car.  
>He walked around to the front of the car and got in the passenger seat, Charles had decided he wanted to drive.<br>Alex, a reluctant Hank, Raven and Sean piled into the back of the car, squished onto the three seats chattering excitedly.  
>"We all in?" Charles asks, inserting his seatbelt.<br>A chorus of yes's replies and he starts the engine.  
>Whoops and cheers erupt from the back and Erik groans.<br>"This is going to be a long holiday." He says mentally.  
>"Now now Erik, they are just excited, they will calm down. Eventually." Charles replies chuckling mentally.<br>Erik laughs at his pause. "Eventually indeed." And turns his head to look at Charles, his look met with a glance from the shorter man with a smile.  
>Erik settles into his seat and tries to get some sleep.<p>

After a few hours on the road, it begins to become light, Alex and the latter were asleep, just Erik and Charles are awake to welcome daylight.  
>"How far away are we from the airport?" Erik asks, mid yawn.<br>"Urm, I'd say about an hour." Comes Charles weary reply, he's tired too and cannot wait to get on the plane and sleep.

The remaining hour passes quickly and soon they arrive at the airport.  
>"Were here kids." Charles calls as the mutants in the back begin to stir and wake up.<br>Alex is first awake out of t he remaining mutants and responds by claiming he needs a wee, Charles tells him to wait ten minutes and begins to try and find a car parking space in the maze of the airport car park, he soon finds one and accelerates towards it, refusing to allow anyone else the chance of stealing it.  
>he is soon parked and the mutants are making their way into the airport along with their cases in tow, in search of check-in<br>Charles finds check-in easily and proceeds to give the woman at the desk all the correct documents, passports, tickets etc.  
>he passes along all their cases and then goes off to find the departures lounge.<br>The mutants separate off to into little groups and Charles and Erik make their way over to the lounge bar.

They order their drinks and sit in a small booth with a good view to the runway.  
>Erik sighs, relaxed with a nice scotch in his hands.<br>"Now the holiday begins." He says content with his drink.  
>"Mmm, I do hope the kids don't get too much in the duty free though, it would be annoying getting it on the plane." Charles replies biting his bottom lip worriedly.<p>

"Charles why are you worrying about a silly thing like that?" Erik says to him. "If they do then it's their own fault because they will have to carry It."  
>"true." He replies, still biting his lip.<br>Erik moves his hand over Charles soft tense one and squeezes gently.  
>"Everything is going to be fine. We're here now, stop worrying." He looks straight into Charles concerned eyes and can almost feel him beginning to relax.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review, I would love to know what you think :) x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, quick message :), this is set in modern day times but with the first class characters if you hadn't realized, also its M for later, not sure if it will include this chapter or not yet.  
>I've sort of reversed a little bit of the story to do with the chess but I think you will understand what I mean. Anyway, enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Erik and Charles hear their flight being announced on the tannoy, so Charles sends out a mental message to the other mutants, telling them to get back to the departures lounge immediately if they want to go on holiday.<p>

Surprisingly enough they are soon joined by the remaining mutants and they quickly make their way to the departures gate.  
>"We're going on holiday!" Raven squeals. The rest of the mutants laugh at her childlike behaviour. Smiling at her fondly, Charles giggles, he knows first hand how excited Raven gets when going on holiday and is quiet happy to let her have her fun.<br>Erik on the other hand, doesn't.  
>"Raven, calm down, saves some until we actually get there." He says with a restrained, warm smile.<p>

they pass through without a problem and make their way onto the plane, Charles being Charles had booked them all in first class and they made their way up to the luxurious part of the plane , it was decorated in cream leather seats and a luscious red carpet.  
>"Charles," Erik says walking into the room "was this really necessary?" pointing vaguely towards the room.<br>"To be honest, yes, in economy we would have to sit next to two other people and I don't fancy being that close to Alex or Sean as they are at that immature age where it is funny to express bodily functions with a tune." Charles replies.  
>Erik shrugs at this and walks towards the end of the room and sits in the corner next to a window. Charles quickly follows and takes the seat across from him.<br>The mutants are the only one in first class and have full roam of the area and choose their seats accordingly.  
>Sean and Alex choose seats with a good view of the TV so they can play games and create havoc whilst having the option of watching said TV, whilst Hank and Raven choose seats furthest away from anyone else so Hank can lecture Raven about her mutated genes.<p>

The plane begins to leave the runway and soon the airport is just a dark dot below them.  
>"Fancy a game of chess?" Charles asks Erik , pulling down his satchel from the luggage compartment overhead, as soon as the pilot has announced it is safe to take off their seat belts.<br>"Sure," Erik replies "but don't cry like a girl when I beat you again, it would ruin the holiday mood." He says grinning.  
>"Ha-ha," Charles chuckles "it is you who is most likely to lose my friend."<br>"Oh please, we both know that is not true, and stop by the way, your trash talk is terrible." Erik says with a hint of flirtation, laughing as Charles unfolds the travel chess set on the plastic table between them, and begins to place the pieces.

Hey Sean." Alex whispers.  
>"What?" Sean mumbles, quite happy to sleep.<br>"Fancy a game of how long it takes to wind Erik up?" Alex asks him.  
>Almost immediately awake and giggling "yeah sure." He answers and they walk over and poke their heads around Charles and Erik's seats.<br>"Say, fancy seeing you here, alone, closed off from everybody else." Alex begins, grinning  
>"Problem?" Erik turns his head away from the chess game and asks him, slightly peeved that they have interrupted his time with Charles.<br>"No, no problem, just wondering how you play chess." Alex continues.  
>"Please Alex; you have never been interested in the game." Charles pipes up, a half annoyed smile on his face.<br>"Well maybe I want to learn." Alex retorts, Sean giggling.  
>"Really?" Erik says smugly "are you sure you haven't just come to annoy us?" you seem to forget that Charles can read minds, we know what you were planning."<br>"Busted." Sean whispers to Alex very quietly.  
>Alex ignores this, refusing to be out done. "I cannot believe you, we come over here genuinely wanting to learn how to play chess and you just shoot us down, well come on Sean, I know when im not wanted." Alex replies with mock heartbreak and trudged back with added effect to his seat, Sean following him.<p>

Charles chuckles "You really have perfected the art of sarcasm, my friend."  
>"Well, it's a skill." Erik replies with a smile "Now where were we? Ah I remember, I was beating you, again, what were you saying earlier about who was most likely to lose?" his smile now a cheeky grin.<br>"Lucky streak." Charles snaps playfully.  
>"Sure." Erik says and nods.<p>

The rest of the flight goes quite smoothly and they touch down with no hiccups. A wintry airport greets them, covered in white shiny snow and iced up runways being cleared as they land.  
>Walking to the baggage collection point, Raven is squeaking with excitement.<br>"Charles, thank you so much, we haven't been skiing in years!" she squeals.  
>Charles chuckles "That's why I thought it would be a great idea because we can show the others how it's done, although I wasn't very good last time."<p>

They collect their bags from baggage collection and venture out into the cold to find their hire car. Charles finds it with ease and heads towards the driving seat.  
>"Please could I drive Charles?" Erik asks, his hand on Charles shoulder, stopping him. "You could do with the rest and I want to drive."<br>"Of course." Charles replies placing the keys into Erik's hand.

The hire car is huge. A black 4X4 and easily fits their entire luggage with room to spare. The seats are huge so sharing the three of them through 4 people is easily done and they begin their journey relaxed and content, Alex and the latter in the back soon beginning to fall asleep once more.  
>Charles seizes this opportunity and places his hand over Erik's on the gear stick, a small smile radiates from Erik's mouth and he shifts in his seat swivelling his head to Charles with a loving gaze, in just one look Erik feels a million things, love, appreciation, and understanding topping the rest.<br>Erik watches in the corner of his eye as Charles leans against the side window drifting to sleep.

It starts to snow again so Erik puts the window wipers on and begins to concentrate on the road, from any driver in front of him he looks scary and drivers seem to avoid the car, making their journey to be shorter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I thought I'd leave it there :) sorry.<br>This is only my second go at writing fan fiction and reviews would be much appreciated :)  
>and if you want more, then please review.<br>Thank you for reading :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :) I just wanted to say thank you to the people who put this on their favourites/alerts list and a big thank you to who reviewed :)

* * *

><p>They soon arrive at the arctic lodge in the mountains and Erik cuts the engine.<br>"Were here everyone. Wakey Wakey!" he shouts.  
>"Not so loud man." Alex whispers groggily, groaning and yawning as he rolls over to the car door and jumps out, quickly followed by a sleepy Raven, Hank and Sean.<br>Charles sturrs but does not wake. Erik leans over and puts his hand on Charles lap.  
>"Charles, wake up were here schatz." He murmurs into his ear.<br>Charles opens his big blue eyes and looks at Erik, a tired smile across his face.  
>"Is it morning or afternoon?" he asks.<br>"Well its just gone half eleven so it's only just morning." Erik replies with a gentle smile and turns his head to the back of the car. "Oh, they've gone off to choose their rooms already," he turns his head back to face Charles and whispers "Don't worry we have the master bedroom, well you do, but you know, with en suite, I rang earlier and reserved it." His smile now a grin.  
>Charles immediately starts paying full attention and practically jumps out of the car, completely awake. "Well what are you waiting for then?" he grins, looking like an excited child and runs towards the lodge.<br>Erik sighs; he's been left with the cases in the boot. He mutters thanks that the cases aren't heavy before lifting them all out of the boot and begins to single handedly walk up to the lodge with them all hovering behind, following him .

"Gee Charles you can afford to go first class but you don't hire a butler?" Erik reaches him mentally  
>Charles giggles, watching him from the huge open plan lounge window. "Well if I hired a butler then we couldn't be ourselves."<br>"Hasn't stopped you before." Erik grumbles.  
>"Would you like some help my friend?"<br>"No, im almost here now, god I can hear them arguing already." He replies metres away from the front door.  
>shouts and arguments are heard from upstairs as the younger mutants argue over who gets what room.<br>Suddenly a huge crash is heard.  
>"Uh Oh." Charles says aloud and runs up the stairs and walks to the end of the landing to the end room. He twists the golden door knob on the white painted door and gasps at what he sees.<br>Alex is splayed on the floor, a huge hole where a window used to be let a cool draft in, Alex had obviously lost his temper, again.  
>"Alex." Charles says crossly "We have only been here five minutes and you have already trashed one room." He turns to Sean who is giving Alex evils. "Sean, what happened?"<br>"Well Alex and I were fighting over who gets this room and he started getting really mad and then the next thing I know I was covering my face as he released a disk and shot the window!" Sean explains.  
>Charles turns back to Alex, believing Sean is telling the truth. "don't be such a brat Alex, its only a room for Christ's sake, for doing this you can have this room, I don't see why Sean should have to sleep in here when you caused the damage, and you can pay to fix it yourself."<br>"But, that would be all my spending money gone!" Alex whines.  
>"Tough!" Charles says firmly and storms out the room, furious.<br>Sean looks at Alex sheepishly before leaving and selecting a different room sulking at how Alex always gets his way, one way or the other.  
>"Fuck." Alex mutters looking around his room at the mess.<p>

Raven and Hank had decided their rooms without hassle; they both wanted a fairly big room but weren't too fussed about a view and decided on ones right next to Charles (and Erik's) room, to their annoyance.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was settled and unpacked and sitting on sofas and arm chairs in the lounge.<br>"What's the plan then prof?" Sean asked.  
>"Well I was thinking we have a nice slow day today and begin skiing tomorrow? I want to go for a walk in the mountains today, does anyone want to join me?" he replies.<br>The younger mutants did not look impressed with this suggestion and made their excuses, Erik wanted to go on the walk, so he and Charles decided to go on the walk without the others whilst they decided to go to the small town a few miles down the road.  
>Charles and Erik got up, put their winter gear on and left the lodge.<p>

Charles breathed in the fresh mountain air. "Which direction do you want to go in?" he said, nose in the air sniffing the clear air.  
>"Hmm, over there." Erik says vaguely pointing over to the right in the distance.<br>Once they were safely walking in the wintry forests, Charles slipped his gloved hand in Erik's. Erik turns and smiles at him and walks on.  
>After a while Erik pipes up, breaking the romantic, peaceful silence.<br>"Did you pack a snack?" he asks.  
>"No I forgot in our haste, oh well, im not hungry yet, are you?" Charles replies<br>"There's only one thing on my mind and im pretty sure it isn't lunch." Erik says flirtily.  
>Charles giggles in response "Erik, you really are terrible!" Charles slaps him playfully. Erik seizes this opportunity to pull Charles against a wintry covered tree and kiss him deeply; he removes his gloves and throws them on the soft snow before running his hands through Charles hair.<br>Charles caresses his neck, licking the cold skin before placing smooth kisses on it then moving to try and reveal more flesh under Erik's thick coat, he undoes the zip of Erik's coat and drops it to the floor, pulls Erik closer to him leaning against the tree for support and makes his way back to Erik's cold wet lips, kissing him passionately.  
>"Charles," Erik pants "is this really wise, it could drop dangerously low and you have managed to remove my coat."<br>Charles rolls his eyes "I better make it even then." He says and practically rips his coat off. "We should huddle together; it will help us stay warmer." He says with a cheeky grin.  
>Erik laughs at his logic. "But then we will both be cold, Xavier put your coat back on, I don't want my boyfriend in hospital on holiday for his recklessness." He says with a strict smile.<br>Charles pouts those charming red lips of his and Erik finds it hard not to ravish him against the tree there and then.  
>Charles then picks up his coat lying forgotten on the floor, sulking and proceeds along the snowy path.<br>"Oh come on." Erik laughs as he picks up his gloves and coat and runs through the snow to catch up with Charles. "Are you having a sulk now?"  
>Charles turns to him, a mischievous smile on his face.<br>"Yes." He says pouting, his blue eyes glinting.  
>"Aw bless." Erik replies and ruffles his hair.<br>He gets a stern look with this reply and a playful shove.  
>Erik shoves him back until they have a shoving war that ends with them a heap on the ground.<br>Erik giggles as he lays on top of Charles in the white snow, his breath like icicles in the air, his eyes looking straight into Charles.  
>He moves closer and kisses Charles gently, Charles tongue licks his lips, asking for entry, Erik grants it and Charles tongue explores his mouth. He lets out a small moan and pulls away from Charles, getting his breath back.<br>"Charles, if we head back now, we will be home before everyone else." Erik says with a suggestive look in his eyes.  
>"I like your thinking, walk officially abandoned." Charles replies and shifts under him. "well let me up then."<br>Erik moves over as Charles shivers at the change in warmth. Both men get up quickly, lacing hand in hand as they practically speed walk back to the lodge.

As they expected, no one was at the lodge when they returned.  
>Erik breathed in a sigh of relief. "This is nice, I can hear myself think now."<br>Charles chuckled from the kitchen, walking over to where Erik was stood holding two glasses of scotch.  
>"Do you know what I really fancy?" he says handing Erik the second glass.<p>

"Me?" Erik replies flirtily.  
>Charles sucks in a breath. "Oooh, close, it involves you though." He replies.<br>"I thought you'd never ask, I'll get it." Erik says handing his glass back to Charles and runs up the stairs.  
>Charles sits himself down in an arm chair, Erik is back in mere minutes carrying the board and places it on the wooden coffee table between the two chairs.<br>"Just one game though, seeing as we have other things to do as well." Erik says cheekily.  
>Charles giggles into his drink." Indeed we do."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…Downtown.<p>

The other mutants are sat around a large table in the small pub in the centre of the town sipping drinks.  
>"How long do you reckon it will take for Charles to realise we took his wallet?" Alex grins.<br>"Not long," Raven replies "He'll notice after he and Erik have had their fun." She grins back.  
>"God man, please don't give me that image." Sean says slapping his forehead and sliding his hand down his nose.<br>"Do they think we are stupid or something, we all know chess means sex." Alex replies "and they were totally flirting on the plane here, I wonder…"  
>"What?" Raven interrupts.<br>"Let me finish first!" Alex huffs "As I was saying, I wonder if we go back early because I bet they have, we could sneak in on them together."Alex giggles.  
>Raven grins. "Yeah but Charles will see us coming." She says disheartened.<br>"Well if we all think really hard on this pub," He wavers his hand in a circle motion "we could trick him." He jumps up excitedly. "Come on!"  
>Hank pipes up from his diet coke "But guys, they will be really mad. And Charles is already mad at Alex for breaking that window."<br>"Well? Everybody knows that you play pranks on holiday, they'll see the funny side of it." Alex replies and walks out of the pub and begins the walk back up the road to the lodge. Raven is quick to follow, who is then followed by a less than pleased Hank and Sean.  
>"Remember, keep thinking about the pub the whole time." Alex whispers in excitement<p>

* * *

><p>well, I thought there would be a good place to stop :) I will probably update soon as it is half term and I have more time :D<br>I would really appreciate a review :) . Thank you for reading. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Helloo :) i'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update, i've been busier than I thought I would be :). just wanted to say a big thank you to x x I Change My Name All The Time 4 5 6 x x ( put spaces in as it didn't work last time :) ) for reviewing the last chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>warnings<span>  
><strong>Graphic sexual content

Charles and Erik are situated in Charles bed.  
>"Mmm." Charles sighs. One hand placed on Erik's side, the other on his smooth chest.<br>"I do like our chess games." Erik says stroking Charles bare back.  
>"Mmm me too, I just can't believe our luck, the kids are still at the pub!" Charles chuckles, briefly peaking into the minds of the other mutants.<p>

* * *

><p>The younger mutants were in fact, about to open the front door when they realized…You needed a key.<br>They searched quietly around the house whilst trying their best to keep concentrating on the pub. Luckily they find the kitchen window is slightly ajar, they pull it open and climb in slowly and quietly.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Erik jumps, detaching himself from Charles waist.<br>"Hmm?" Charles replies tiredly.  
>Erik feels all the metal in the house gently humming, and detects the anomaly. "Someone's in the house!" they've just climbed through the kitchen window!" He hisses to Charles.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hank, be careful!" Alex whispers to him in the kitchen as Hank clumsily crawls through the window, losing concentration for just a moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles leans forward and begins to mentally search the house.<br>"The buggers." He scoffs "Erik you are going to have to hide in the bathroom, you can't make it anywhere else, and it's the kids trying to sneak up on us." He smiles, internally laughing at the childish plan.  
>Erik leaps up from the warm bed and runs across the room starkers to the bathroom and locks the door.<p>

The younger mutants tiptoe up the stairs, unaware that their plan has failed. Alex shoves Sean in front of him. Sean gulps; stepping forward he lightly and bravely opens the door to Charles's room.  
>The mutants all stick their heads around the door, the room is dark and there is a figure in the bed.<br>They tiptoe over to the bed before jumping onto a fake sleeping Charles who has managed to find a pair of underwear.  
>"Gotcha!" Alex shouts proudly "Caught red handed!"<br>Charles groans from the weight of three mutants on him. "What on earth are you on about Alex?"  
>"Well, where's Erik?" He replies.<br>"I don't know, I went for a nap and left him downstairs." Charles lies easily, knowing full well where Erik is.

Erik giggles silently shifting to sit on the white stone toilet, the mutants are talking rather loudly and he can hear them easily.

"Something tells me I don't believe you." Raven says, looking up into Charles blue eyes, a mischievous smile on her face "You forget I know you too well, dear brother."  
>"Alex check the bathroom." She says turning to Alex lying across her.<br>Charles feels a tinge of guilt as he enters her mind. "No!" Charles says "I uh, it may smell quite a bit." Charles turns his face away shamefully mentally willing her to change her mind.  
>Guiltily, it works.<br>"Eww Charles, didn't you open a window, or spray some air freshener?" She says to him, with a questioning look on her face.  
>"Urm," Charles tries to think of an unquestionable excuse. "No, its cold outside and I um, couldn't find it." Charles blushes red at the thought. "Anyway, i'm sorry to be impolite but I would like to put some clothes on."<br>"Sure fine, come on guys, plan failed, Erik isn't here." She rolls over Charles sighing disappointedly and Alex and Sean follow, leaving Charles on his own once they have closed the door.

Hank is hovering, nervously outside the door. "Come on Hank, you didn't miss anything." Raven says to him and walks down the stairs, others following shortly behind.

"You can come out now Erik, they're gone." Charles calls him mentally.  
>Erik unlocks the bathroom door and runs to the bed, still fully unclothed and shivering, he leaps under the covers cuddling up to Charles to get warm.<br>"That was close," He giggles "I really though they were going to come in and find me for a minute; I found it so hard not to burst out laughing in there a few times!"  
>Charles chuckles. "Well my friend. They would have got one heck of a shock, seeing you in all of your glory." Charles turns his head to face to look at him. "I on the other hand," Charles moves his cold hand placed on top of the covers under the covers and places it on the inside of Erik's thigh, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Am not too fussed." He grins flirtily.<br>Erik moans as Charles ever so slowly moves his hand upwards, teasing him. "Stop it Charles," he pants "the kids are downstairs now."  
>Erik's body writhes as Charles hand moves further up his inner thigh. Erik turns his head and moans into the pillow to quieten the sound of his pleasurable moans. "I mean it Charles, stop it," Erik breathes out slowly.<br>"Are you sure you want me to stop there?" Charles looks at him innocently, his hand just inches away from his hardening cock.  
>Erik breathes in and out again. "Mhhmf," he grunts a reply, losing control rapidly. He takes evasive action and climbs on top of Charles, seating himself at Charles waist.<br>"Ooh Erik, what are you going to do to me? Charles asks him, a cheeky grin on his face.  
>"Make you wish you'd stopped when I told too." He grins back, bending down and licking Charles neck before sucking deeply on it, nipping slightly.<br>Charles emits a small moan. "Erik!" he gasps "not there, that's too high, people will see!"  
>"Well you should have though about that before then shouldn't to you?" He grins, grinding himself against Charles whilst roaming Charles chest.<br>He slips his hand into Charles boxers and begins to stroke Charles semi hard cock, tickling it, pushing his thumb up the shaft, massaging it.  
>Charles cock was now fully hard but Erik wasn't finished yet. He brought his hand out of the boxers with a slight whine from Charles, and pulls them down. He bent his head down and kisses Charles cock teasingly before he places Charles cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the top.<br>Charles turns his head into the pillow to prevent the others from hearing his elated moans. Erik looks up to see Charles face as he spreads his tongue down Charles cock. Charles groans as he releases onto Erik's chin and neck, panting quickly.  
>Charles closes his eyes for a minute to regain composure.<br>Erik grabs the covers and wipes his neck and chin dry and wriggles off Charles, snuggling up to him instead. "You were pretty quick today." he grins to him.  
>When Charles breathing has slowed he turns his head to face Erik nestled into his shoulder. "Well i think you took it out of me earlier." smiling, he slowly closes his eyes before murmuring "We should go downstairs pretty soon."<br>"Well what are we going to do? They thought you were taking a nap and that I was out somewhere, we can't walk downstairs together it would be far too obvious." Erik replies with a happy, relaxed smile on his face. "How far down do you reckon the ground is from the window?" he asks Charles with curiosity.  
>"Erik no, you are not jumping out of the window, you could hurt yourself, why did you even suggest it?" Charles immediately responds sternly.<br>"I didn't?" Erik says truthfully with a straight face.

"I know," Charles says suddenly. "I'll freeze the others and you can run past them and let me know when you are outside, and then it will be like you went out on your own."  
>"Ok, I guess I better get dressed then." He leans over and places a quick kiss on Charles lips and leaps up off the bed to find his clothes scattered all over the floor.<br>Charles wriggles out of the warm covers, looking down at his boxers and wriggles them off to find a clean pair; he chooses a sleek black pair which Erik coughs amusement at. And pulls them on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… the other mutants are spread over the large sofas in the lounge watching an amusing show about hospitals.<br>"Why are we watching this?" Alex retorts, unimpressed by Raven's choice.  
>"Because there's fuck all else to do and the professor is taking a nap whilst Erik is AWOL." She replies sharply.<br>"It's still pretty suspicious though, we didn't see any footsteps leading away from the house on our way up." Sean chimes in.  
>Just then Erik walks through the front door smiling like a cat that's got the cream.<br>"Good afternoon children!" He exclaims happily.  
>"Who are you and what have you done with Erik?" Raven turns and asks him, extremely surprised at his mood.<br>"No no, it is me, i'm just happy, can't I be happy Raven?" He replies walking into the open kitchen.  
>Charles walks down the stairs and throws himself onto one of the large sofas.<br>"Okay, what is up with both of you, Charles you never jump onto sofas, that's my job? And Erik, I've never seen you this happy before, not complaining, it's just weird." Raven looks towards Charles.  
>"I like to have naps." He giggles childishly, leaving her questions unanswered.<br>She rolls her eyes at him "what ever."

Charles leaps up and runs into the kitchen. To the surprise of everyone else seated at the sofas.  
>"You didn't stick to what we agreed so I had to guess." He whispers in Erik's ear.<br>"I made the plan better." He whispers back.  
>The other mutants look at them strangely. Erik and Charles turn to face them, almost simultaneously.<br>"What?" they say.  
>"I've got my eyes on you two." Raven says to them.<br>"Way to make us feel like naughty school boys." He says to Erik mentally. Erik looks at him and grins.  
>"Who fancies sledding?" Charles asks out loud.<br>"I do!" the rest of the mutant's reply, except Hank that declines and slips off to his room to read.  
>"Well get your sled from under your bed and meet outside in ten minutes!" Charles says and runs up the stairs to grab his sled.<br>"Room for two on there?" Erik asks following him up the stairs.  
>"You have your own but yes of course there is." Charles turns into their room. "I think I asked for them to be put under the bed..." He bends over to grab the sled and Erik pinches his firm bum gently.<br>"Erik!" he retorts, bending up in embarrassment.  
>Erik wears a cheeky smile. "Come on Charles, you were asking for it. Bending over straight in front of me, what was I supposed to do? It was a golden opportunity." He explains.<br>Charles smiles and kisses him lightly. "You were lucky no one saw, seeing as they are in their rooms, retrieving what you stopped me from."  
>He retrieves the sled and he and Erik make their way outside to meet the awaiting mutants, Erik cursing as he goes back in to retrieve his sled, forgetting about it with the distraction of Charles.<p>

Soon they are all prepped on the huge hill at the back of the lodge.  
>"Ready?" Charles shouts from his sled. "3, 2, 1, GO!"<p>

The mutants all push off and slide through the thick snow, Alex slides into first and is then taken over by a slick Sean, making obscene gestures on his way past. Raven being careful, slips into last place. Erik grins as he overtakes Charles, pushing him into fourth place as they slide across the faintly marked out finishing line.  
>"I won Na Na na naaa!" Sean cries whooping and jumping around his sled.<br>Alex looks down at his sled, cursing wildly whilst kicking it.  
>"Doubles next!" Charles shouts and tries to run back up the hill, grip slipping as he ends up on his back and slides down into Erik, taking him with him. They land in a heap at the bottom of the hill giggling.<br>"Honestly Charles, why do we always end up on the ground?" Erik asks him.  
>"Because the ground loves us." Charles replies childishly, unable to give a logical reply as he has yet to stop giggling. He smiles and gets up, looping the sting attached to the sled around his wrist and begins to walk, back up the hill...<p>

Once they are all situated at the top again, Sean and Alex against Charles and Erik, Raven deciding to be referee.  
>"Best of three okay and whoever wins gets this trophy!" she says breaking off a large branch of a nearby tree and holds it up.<br>"Raven," Charles shouts to her. "You can't just go around snapping branches off trees!"  
>"Well do you want a trophy or not?" she shouts back. Charles gives her a quizzical look and shrugs', looking back towards Erik, gripping him tightly.<br>"Erik, you've got to win this, I hate losing." Charles says to him.  
>"No problem. When I was a child, in Germany I used to sled all the time with my friends in winter, my father made me a beautiful sled out of wood and she went like the wind." Erik replies looking up towards the sky dreamily, a small tear in his eye.<br>"That's a very beautiful memory Erik; you didn't have to tell me that." Charles replies, seeing the memory as Erik did that day, touched that Erik trusts him to tell him about his childhood before Shaw and the Nazis ruined it.  
>"And that's why we are going to win." Erik replies, voice strong and certain.<p>

"We've got to win Alex, how embarrassing would it be to lose to these two oldies?" Sean says Alex's ear.  
>"I'm on it." Alex says aggressively.<p>

"Ready boys?" Raven shouts "3, 2, 1, GO!"  
>Erik and Alex push off, Sean and Charles clinging on tightly. They slide close together and almost collide until Erik leans away and zooms in front, speeding across the finish line. He pulls his legs out and shoves them in the snow, stopping them just before a huge tree.<p>

"Alex stop!" Sean cries as the sled flips over, they hit the ground with a huge thump, the sled landing sideways on top of them.

Charles laughs as he climbs out of his and Erik's sled, looking over to where Sean and Alex had stopped.  
>All the colour drains from his face as he sees Sean and Alex on the floor not moving. The smile from his face is gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahaa I had to leave it there :P sorry if people didn't like this chapter, I was kind of worried about this one.<br>About the whole Erik's childhood thing, I completely made it up :) so I don't know if it was true or not.  
>Please review, I do love to read them :) thank you for reading! Xx<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo ;) soooorrrrrry its taken me sooo long, I've been really busy since being back at school with exams and coursework and boring stuff like that ;)**  
><strong>anyways , thank you to x x I Change My Name All The Time 4 5 6 x x for reviewing the last chapter ;)<strong>  
><strong>and on with chapter 5 :P<strong>

* * *

><p>"Erik , Raven, something's wrong!" Charles screams to them as he runs through the snow to Alex and Sean's side.<br>Sean has a few scratches on his face but is awake, whilst there is a small patch of blood on the ground next to Alex who is unconscious.  
>Erik and Raven over to Charles knelt in the snow next to them both.<br>"What happened?" Erik cries. "Raven, go get Hank, quickly!"  
>Raven nods and runs back to the lodge, slipping as she goes.<br>Erik kneels down next to Charles who is now cradling Alex, ripping off his glove and holding it to the back of his head keeping pressure on the head wound.  
>"Sean are you ok?" Charles asks concern evident in his voice.<br>Sean groans but manages to sit up. "Easy." Erik says to him.  
>"Yeah I think so, my nose hurts though." He says blinking, looking around. He sees Charles cradling Alex's head and gasps.<br>"My god, I knew I should have gone in front, I told him we had to win!" Sean cracks and tears come bursting out.  
>Erik moves over to comfort him, "Hey, it's not your fault, it was an accident, nobody expected this." He says rubbing his back soothingly.<br>Charles looks over to him quickly; a small glance of pride emanates him.  
>Raven runs back over with Hank and a medic-kit.<br>"What happened?" Hank asks as he moves over to Alex to inspect the head wound.  
>Sean takes in a few breaths, trying to calm down before explaining.<br>"He , he was going really fast and then when we got to the bottom of the hill he stuck his feet on the outside of the sled but I think we were going too fast to stop and , and we went flying, the sled must have flipped or something. Im so sorry!" He sobs, unable to keep the tears back, Erik pulls him into a tight embrace as Sean cries into his shoulder.  
>"Hank, can you treat him here?" Charles asks, his eyes flicking to him.<br>"Yeah I think so. The wound isn't too deep so I don't think he's caused too much damage, I just need to stitch it up once it stops bleeding, he's just unconscious from the shock of it that's all, he will wake up. But for now we should get him inside." Hank replies, standing and gently picks Alex up and takes him to the lodge with Raven.  
>Charles moves over to where Sean is calming down in Erik's arms, he nods to Erik and takes his place giving Sean a huge hug.<br>"It wasn't your fault okay? He's going to be fine; Hank said it's just stitches he needs. Did he hit his head on the sled?" Charles soothes him and Sean nods in return. "Come on, let's get you inside." Charles leads Sean up the slope into the lodge and places him on the sofa.  
>Erik nods to Charles and they meet in the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles breathes in and out slowly before Erik begins.<br>"What are we going to do about Alex? He's a danger to himself and everyone else; he could've hurt Sean as well today." Erik murmurs to him, not wanting to risk Sean hearing.  
>"I don't know, maybe we will have to tell him to stay off the slopes, he could really hurt himself there and innocent humans." Charles whispers.<br>Erik stiffens at the thought of the humans and turned to say something.

Hank walks into the kitchen with a grim look,cutting off their conversation.  
>"Well?" Charles turns and asks him.<br>"He's going to be okay, he needs to stay in bed all day though, and he has semi mild concussion but nothing serious. No TV or video games i'm afraid." Hank replies, a small smile on his face.  
>"Thank you Hank, although I can't see him listening to us if i'm honest. Where have you put him? He can't go in his room, he's ruined it." Charles says to him, he's not angry anymore, just concerned.<br>"He's bunking with Sean." Hank replies, i'm going to tell him now."  
>" I better go up and see him," he turns to Erik. "Stay with him."<br>Erik nods and follows Hank into the lounge to talk to a recovering Sean to tell him the news and Charles runs up the stairs. Sean's face floods with relief as Hank tells him the good news and he buries his face in his hands, a huge smile on his tear stained face.

* * *

><p>Charles coughs when he enters Sean's room, he sees Raven by Alex's made up bedside holding his hand, she quickly pulls away when she realises it's Charles. Charles sits in the seat next to Raven as Alex looks up to him.<br>"Hey buddy." Charles says to him in a gentle voice.  
>"Hey," Alex whispers. "Urm, what's Hank said, he wouldn't tell me?"<br>Charles chuckles loudly at alex's bluntness. "You're not going to like it but you have to stay in bed overnight for your concussion to pass and maybe the next few days, with no TV or video games."  
>Alex groans and huffs slightly. "This is all my fault, Sean is he ok?" worry flashes across his face.<br>"He's fine, a few scratches but nothing bad, i'm sure he will come up and see you shortly." Charles reassures him.  
>Alex hits his head into the pillow out of habit and winces slightly. "If i'd only slowed down, this wouldn't have happened, I shouldn't let it get to me so much."<br>"Well, no you shouldn't have but its okay, we'll work on it. You were very lucky, it could have been a lot worse. Sleep for now, you need the rest." Charles reminds him and pats his arm, nodding to Raven they leave the room together, closing the door behind them.  
>Alex rolls over and falls almost straight to sleep.<br>Charles sighs as he treks down the stairs, tired and jet lagged he walks over to the sofa where Erik and Hank have curled up sleeping.  
>He grins; "Erik would never do that if he was awake." he thinks to himself and sits himself down in the armchair across from them. Raven walks inform the kitchen clutching a bag of crisps, Charles, smelling the stench of cheese and onion overpowering his nose.<br>"Raven did you add extra onion or something?" He whispers, not wanting to wake the peacefully sleeping mutants across from him.  
>"No, they're extra strong." She grins and sits on the arm of the chair he is sat in. "Sooo, what's the deal with you and the metal bender then?"<br>Charles raises an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"  
>"Oh come on, I know you well enough to know when you are hiding something."<p>

Said metal bender wakes up at this point but does not open his eyes and let them know. Instead he continues to pretend to be asleep and earwigs in the conversation between his secret boyfriend and the annoyingly nosy sister.  
>"For gods' sake, there's nothing going on between Erik and me." Charles hisses.<br>"Okay, if you wanna tell me that then fine." Raven grins at him.  
>Erik catches himself out and releases a small chuckle, the Xavier's stare at him and Raven leaps at the chance to ask him.<br>"So Erik, now you are obviously awake, what's the deal with you and my terrible liar of a brother?"  
>Erik turns his head and looks at her, feigning a sleepy face, his left eyebrow also raised and flicks his eyes to Charles, who has a look of "Don't say anything." Written all over his face.<br>"Just friends i'm afraid." Erik says with a small smile.  
>"Useless the pair of you." Raven huffs and stuffs her hand back in the crisps, accentuating eating one in Charles face as he grimaces at the scent.<p>

Hank grumbles as he realizes he is touching and was sleeping next to Erik and jumps away, stuttering an apology.  
>Erik turns and looks at him. "Its fine, you are quite comfy." He smiles as Hanks cheeks flush red as he turns his face away, getting up mumbling something about a shower and wanting to finish a good book.<br>Sean wakes, curled up in the corner of the sofa. "How long were we out?" he yawns, stretching his hands above his head and groaning sleepily.  
>"Not long," Charles replies. "Who fancies dinner, i'm making my infamous Spaghetti Bolognese?" He grins and gets up and walks into the kitchen following the "I do." From Raven and Sean.<br>He looks into the cupboards to find a suitable packet of 'super noodles' and walks over to the kitchen fridge, pulling out some vegetables and beef, he looks at it questioningly before bringing out a second packet of beef and begins to prep the meal.  
>Erik walks over behind him, putting his hand on the top of his back, squeezing his neck slightly, causing Charles to shudder at the touch. "Anything I can do to help?"<br>"Yes you can prep the onions if you want; they never fail to make me cry."  
>Erik sniggers as he retrieves the onions and begins to chop and dice them on the work top, only to be reprimanded by Charles and retrieves a chopping board grumbling about over priced wood and that holiday homes are supposed to be trashed.<p>

The delicious meal is soon created and the large wooden table is set, an expectant Sean and Raven already seated waiting. Sniffing the air as the tomato fills their noses.  
>Charles brings in the dish and places it in the middle of the table, Sean almost slavering at the sight, desperate to get his serving. Erik and Charles take their places and the mutants dig in.<br>A weary Alex is sat between Hank and Raven as he tries to stay awake during the meal. Forcing himself to eat when he isn't the slightest bit hungry. It is a weird feeling for a hormone raving, food munching teenager like himself and he hopes the feeling will pass quickly.

Sean keeps looking at him throughout the meal, his gaze flicking from the back of his head where his stitches have pieced together the small gash in his head, guilt written all over his face.  
>Raven has had enough of the silence and proceeds to end it, airing her opinions on the matter.<br>"For god's sake, Sean just tell him how sorry you are and then you can go back to being best buddies again."  
>Sean looks at her before retorting, "And how on earth will sorry be good enough for what I did to him?"<br>"Dude. Its okay," Alex pipes up. "it was my fault for going too fast and letting my emotions get the better of me, i'm not letting you take the rap for it." Alex turns and looks him in the eye, showing he is telling the truth.  
>Charles pauses eating his meal to stare at Alex in awe, mesmerised by how grown up Alex is being about it.<br>Erik coughs and thanks Charles, proceeding to get up and place his plate in the kitchen sink.  
>"Who's on washing up duty?" he shouts into the other room.<br>The remaining mutants try to think of a good enough excuse before Raven gets up sighing, taking her own plate to the sink, running it under hot water and smiling through the kitchen window over the sink as she thought about them all climbing through it just hours earlier.  
>Sean less than happily agrees to dry up, promising not to start singing as Hank leads Alex back up to bed.<p>

Charles and Erik sit on the sofa, Charles hand placed on Erik's outer thigh, a few moments of just them, and no kids sitting between them or stopping them from relaxing.  
>Their relaxation is soon broken by the arrival of Sean and Raven from the kitchen, Charles quickly removes his hand and places it in his trouser pocket.<br>"Fancy a movie?" Charles asks them as they jump between Erik and him, pushing them further away from each other.  
>"Yeah sure, did we bring any?" Raven answers<br>"I may have brought…a few." Charles replies with a smile.  
>"Ooh please tell me you brought the 'ugly truth' please, please." Raven begs him.<br>"Not that shit again!" Sean exclaims.  
>Erik looks up curiously. "What's the 'ugly truth'?"<br>Sean sighs, "A chick flick."  
>"Please oh please can we watch it dearest brother, Erik hasn't seen it." Raven pleads to Charles.<br>He looks across to Sean and Erik, "Sorry Sean. You can choose next time I promise."  
>Sean tuts, "Next time, its Terminator." And twists around in a sulk as Raven runs upstairs to retrieve the DVD in Charles case, she quickly runs back down and places it it the DVD slot in the TV.<br>The night passes quickly and Erik is amused at the human girl who cannot see the obvious under her nose. He is also amused at the typical ending and looks towards Sean who looks very awkward at watching such a scene with a very uptight guy in the room.

After the DVD has finished, Raven and Sean head to bed, Hank not returning from taking Alex. Erik shifts closer to Charles before rushing back to his place as Sean comes back down the stairs claiming he wants a snack before bed, Charles replies that he cannot be hungry after such a big tea and then realizes that Sean is still a teenager and eats like a horse.  
>Once the younger mutants are definitely upstairs in bed Charles crawls closer to Erik and snuggles up to him. His head lying on Erik's chest, his hands on the small of Erik's back, wrapped around his waist, meeting there. "Mmm, finally." Erik murmurs.<br>"Charles chuckles softly. "It's been a very long day."  
>"Indeed," Erik replies and snuggled up closer to Charles. "Do you mind if we don't, you know,"<br>Charles lifts his head from Erik's chest. "That's fine dear, im not some sex crazed teen anymore, I can keep my hands to myself if you want." He smiles and Erik takes his words the wrong way and grins flirtily.

Charles realizes how Erik interpreted his words and slaps him playfully, cringing at the image Erik projects.  
>"Not like that you dirty man."<br>Erik laughs at him and pulls him closer and kisses him gently. "Bed?" He says, pulling away.  
>"Bed." Charles agrees with a nod. Erik lifts him up from the sofa and carries him up the stairs like a baby.<br>"Im not two you know." Charles says playfully in his arms.  
>Erik groans with the weight of him. "Yeah, I can tell." He kicks the door of their room open and gently places Charles on the bed.<br>"And why couldn't I have walked up?" Charles retorts a tad too harshly to be playful from his comfy spot on the bed.  
>Erik gives him a small look of disapproval before replying. "That was me being romantic,"<br>Charles smiles at him, warmth and love radiating off him towards the normally cold, unromantic German. Not knowing what to say he settles for just a smile and starts to undress.  
>Minutes later they are curled up together, sharing the oxygen in the air as they sleep, foreheads touching and hands held.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahaaa, I thought there was a good place to stop. I promise, next chapter they start skiing ;) and all the fun that comes with that :P<br>I will really try to update sooner this time :P  
>Please review :) Thank you for reading xx<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hii ;P i'm very sorry for the long wait for an update :'( I have been REALLY busy, my sister turned 18 and we had to organise a party and everything, and its getting closer to my exams so i'm warning you now but I will update when I can ;).

Can I just say, thank you for the new favourite/ watch lists: P

And I know it was my fault through my stupidity but why, why did most of you read the unedited version? Seriously, it was up for no longer than 30 seconds and in that time loads of people read it :( and can I say, apologies to the people who did read it, I was tired and forgot I hadn't checked it properly (Microsoft Word doesn't recognise all spellings ;) ) and I'm very sorry for the amount of errors in it if you did.

Soo yeah, I hope you like Chapter 6 its extra long as they FINALLY go skiing and I didn't want to cut it short! Thank you! xxx

* * *

><p>Raven is first up and pads down the stairs to the kitchen, cold under her bare feet, walks over to a cupboard and searches for the cereal. She finds an own brand version of Frosted Flakes and pours herself a bowl and sits at the Breakfast bar.<br>Sean is next down who casually walks into the kitchen cabinets, forgetting he is not at home. Raven laughs at him and receives the finger from a grouchy Sean.  
>Sean carefully walks over to the toaster and makes himself four slices.<br>"Four?" Raven asks him.  
>He turns and looks at her, "Mhmm, because then if someone steals some," he looks straight at her, "you will have enough left to eat yourself, and if they don't, you have a nice breakfast."<br>"You make no sense." She replies shaking her head and takes a scoop of her cereal.  
>"I make perfect sense." He says to her, "Toast stealer." Muttering under his breath.<p>

Surprisingly enough Charles and Erik emerge at the same time. Erik reaching straight for the kettle, growling at anyone who tries to object, whilst Charles sits himself down at the Breakfast bar opposite Raven, sporting a seriously sexy bed head with hair sticking out at all angles, this wakes Erik up slightly as observes the secret lover of his.  
>"Morning." Charles says cheerily, he is clearly the only one who can be cheery in a morning.<br>Sean grunts to him and goes to sit on the sofa with his toast.  
>Raven nods at him and raises her eye at the lack of shirt on his body.<br>Charles looks at her questioningly until she nods in Eriks direction.  
>He glares at her and shakes his head.<br>Erik brings a jug of coffee to the Breakfast bar and sits in the middle, between the Xaviers's. He slurps his hot coffee and sighs, shifting in his stool to get comfy. He looks towards the open plan lounge before looking towards the Xavier's questioningly. "What's up with Sean?"  
>"Doesn't want us stealing his toast apparently." Raven sniggers.<br>Erik smiles cheekily and can't help but lift a fork from the cutlery draw and levitate it to where Sean is and nab the top piece.  
>Sean watches the buttery piece of goodness fly back into the kitchen before shouting, "You see?" and tuts loudly. Shocked as he sees the fork return for a second piece, he tries to pull his plate away from the fork but fails and the fork manages to steal a second piece and fly back into the kitchen with it. He growls and mutters something about "If you wanted some, get your own ."<br>Charles, Raven and Erik giggle from the kitchen, sharing around the two golden, butter glazed, stolen pieces, munching appreciatingly.

Hank finally makes it down, bringing a weary, but awake Alex with him.  
>Alex walks over to the Fridge and stares for a while, before selecting a classic Orange Juice and lifts the carton to his mouth…<br>"A glass please Alex." Charles reminds him, without looking round.  
>Hank smiles and sits in the chair opposite Erik.<br>"What are we doing today then Professor?" He asks, turning his gaze on a more alert Charles.  
>"Well I thought we better start skiing as that's what we came here to do after all."<br>"But what are we going to do about Alex? He won't be able to ski with that injury…" Erik asks, concerned for his adopted sons wellbeing.  
>Alex lifts his head up from pouring his glass of Orange Juice. "I am here you know."<br>Hank interrupts the conversation. "Well seeing as he's well enough to get out of bed and make himself a drink, and as long as he's careful and makes sure he doesn't hit his head again, and if he no longer has concussion, I think he will be okay."  
>Alex whoops and jumps up and down where he is stood. "Alright! Nice one Big Foot!"<br>Charles doesn't seem convinced and shares Erik's concern, he eventually allows Alex to come with them on the basis that, under no circumstances is he to mess around and that he sticks to the training slopes.  
>Alex pouts at this compromise but gives in; it was the best he was going to get.<br>"Well go upstairs and get your clothes and skiing wear on then!" Charles says.  
>Sean walks into the kitchen and his ears prick up at the sound of skiing.<br>"Skiing?"  
>"Yes skiing, if you want to come then go and get ready, we're leaving in 15 minutes." Charles says to him and watches him and the rest of the mutants run up the stairs, fighting up them as they go.<br>Erik smiles at him and laughs, shaking his head. He walks over to Charles, gives him a small peck on the cheek and follows suit.  
>Charles looks around the kitchen and sighs as he realises, he has been left with all of the breakfast pots to wash, and ponders whether to leave them until they get back, but resignedly begins to wash them up.<br>When they are done, he does a quick sweep of the kitchen and runs up the stairs to join them.

* * *

><p>Soon they are all stood outside waiting next to the huge car, strangely Raven and are Alex giggling. Charles walks over and lets them all in before laughing at Sean in a pink bobble hat.<br>"Isn't that Raven's Sean?"  
>"No. I like pink, I don't care if it isn't manly or whatever."<br>Charles blinks in surprise. "Sean? Secure in his masculinity? He thinks to himself, "The kids are growing up.". He shakes his head before sitting in the driving seat, Erik choosing the passenger.  
>"What are you grumbling about now dear?" He calls him mentally.<br>Erik mumbles something about his trousers and snow before cursing wildly in his native tongue.  
>Alex and Raven are still giggling in the back, "You got him well then Raven, good one." Alex whispers to her.<br>Almost as if he can detect sound on the lowest of frequencies, Erik snaps his head around to face them. "Anymore tricks like that and I'll have you hanging from the ski lifts so fast it isn't even funny, injury or no injury." He says with a mean smile. Charles chuckles to himself as he sees through the rear view mirror, the smiles and giggles vanish from the teens faces.  
>"A bit harsh don't you think dear?" Charles looks to him.<br>"No." Erik replies sharply, his stony eyes set firmly on the windscreen.  
>Charles chuckles again and starts the engine.<p>

They arrive at the tourist packed slopes a while later, gasping at the sight of the pure white snow, covering the gleaming mountains.  
>"It's so much prettier than I remember." Raven says in awe of such natural beauty.<br>Erik stares out of his side window, a small smile on his face.  
>"Well as much as I agree that it looks beautiful, we came here to ski, we can go for another walk later if you all want?" Charles replies. and jumps out of the car. His fellow mutants following him shortly after, tactically leaving his question unanswered.<br>He walks up to the moody teenager in the ticket office and tries to retrieve the tickets. "Good morning, I'd like to retrieve some booked tickets please?" He begins, smiling happily at the teen.  
>The teenager looks at him and then points to the tray where you place the money.<br>He peaks into the teens mind and sees he speaks French and asks, "_I have a card and they're already booked, should be under Xavier_?" He waves the credit card around, a black American express with silver numbers.  
>The teen replies, "I<em>n the machine<em>." He moves it to Charles and Charles types in his pin and waits patiently.  
>The machine clears and the teen hands over their tickets. "The<em> ski hire is in that booth over there<em>." He says pointing to a large wooden log house/cabin.  
>Charles thanks him and leads his fellow mutants to the booth.<p>

They all get suited up in assorted colours of ski gear.  
>Raven deciding to go vibrant with green, Erik being neutral with black, Hank also choosing black, Alex choosing a Maroon red and Charles chose dark blue.<br>Sean tried, to choose pink, but it was only available in women's sizes and would have been very tight fitting, in all the wrong places. Instead, he went for orange.  
>Once suited up, the mutants make their way over to the skiis and brakes.<br>"We may try snow boarding at a later time, but skiing is generally easier." Charles says to them as the mutants look nervously back at him.  
>Raven is the only one who isn't scared, "Guys chill, if I can do it, you will be able to."<p>

They walk over to a female instructor and join the beginners' class just starting that she is holding. Charles mutters something in her ear and she giggles girlishly and doesn't say anything about her extra students but receives a jealous glare from Erik.  
>The mutants all watch her demonstration with intent and try to take on as much advice as they can.<br>Erik stares at the skiis attached to his boots and feels for a small bit of metal attached that he could possibly use, he finds a couple of tiny screws and finds comfort in them.  
>The instructor tells them to walk halfway up the smallest training slope and try to ski back down.<br>Confidently Erik volunteers himself to go first out of the mutants; he unsurprisingly manages it with ease and grins smugly from the bottom.  
>Raven is next up and slips around all over the place but does not fall and also manages to make it down.<br>Sean and Charles however, slide into each other as Sean grips onto Charles on his way past, skis overlapping and clashing together, they wobble down the slope, making it down and then falling over, giggling hysterically.  
>Hank shifts uncomfortably with Alex, waiting to go. He looks to the slope and then Alex uncertainly; Alex meets his gaze and smiles gently.<br>"Come on bozo, use that brain, you and I both know you will be fine. I bet you can work out the angle of the slope or something, so you know just how much balance you need."  
>Hank smiles at him appreciatingly and pushes himself off, Alex was right; he did know how much balance he needed and slides down the slope easily.<br>Alex, not wanting to be out done, skis gently down the slope, wary of the professors words, ringing in his ears, "No messing around, if it takes you twice as long to get down then fine."  
>He makes it, fervently, but does make it down without slipping.<p>

The instructor applauds them all and the steps it up a notch, telling them to go to the very top of the slope. Some of the other students stare at her open wide, but the mutants take it in their stride and crab walk up the slope confidently.  
>They all smoothly make it down, some picking up speed.<br>The instructor applauds them, claiming that they are ready to face the slopes as they wish.  
>Charles reminds Alex of their deal and tells Raven to stay with him and that they will take it in turns to watch him.<br>Alex retorts that this is baby sitting, which receives a glare from Charles. Charles turns away and walks to the ski lifts to get to the bigger slopes.

* * *

><p>"So what do you wanna do first?" Raven asks Alex.<br>Alex looks at her, his sulk turned into a mischievous smile. He quickly bends down and throws a handful of snow in her face.  
>She squeals as the cold snow hits her warm face; "Oh no you don't!" She scoffs at him and shifts into the background.<br>Her plan had a fault though. She was wearing huge skis and snow doesn't pick itself up, and before she had time to create a ball, she had been hit, again. She lets out a girly scream and throws a huge pile at him, covering his face.  
>He wipes the snow from his eyes and face and shakes the rest off, his face now bright red from the sudden cold, he grins at her before picking up more snow.<br>They continue to fight until eventually, Raven gives in, sitting down on the snow puffed out.  
>"It's actually, really hard to have a snowball fight, in skis." Alex pants next to her.<br>She nods in agreement, "You can't run properly so you just, keep on, getting hit." She smiles at him sarcastically.  
>Once recovered and they have their breath back, she looks at him mischievously. "You know i'm not as strict as the professor."<br>He looks at her confusingly, she smiles back at him as the true meaning of what she means hits home.  
>Like a light switch gone on in his head, he grins.<br>Raven takes hold of his hand and leads him to the ski lift.  
>Unlucky for them, that's exactly where Charles and Erik were standing.<p>

Erik grins as Charles says something funny and leans in to kiss him, but stops when he looks over the telepaths shoulder and sees none other Alex and Raven walking towards them.  
>His smile vanishes and tells Charles about the discovery.<br>Charles smile also disappears from his face as he turns around and sees them for himself. "They haven't seen us yet, we have to stop them. I don't know what Raven thinks she's playing at! She knows I don't want Alex on the real slopes, I cannot believe she would be so irresponsible!"  
>Erik breathes in and out and coughs. "Well what should we say? We can't tell them off here."<br>"We damn well can and I will." Charles replies, feeling the anger bubbling in his stomach.  
>by this point Raven ad Alex have reached them, they look to where the older mutants are stood, just away from the queue with their arms folded across their chests and a stern look on Charles angelic face.<br>Raven is brave enough to speak, "Charles! What a surprise, I was just showing Alex the lift." She says, trying to pull a convincing smile.  
>Charles raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think you can fool a telepath? I don't even need to read your mind to know your ulterior motive. I told you to keep Alex off the main slopes, not take him on them anyway!"<br>Alex looked around sheepishly, not knowing whether to keep his head down or look at Charles telling Raven off.  
>"And I specifically said to you Alex, the deal was you came but stayed on the practice slopes for today, do you want to break your stitches and need new ones?"<br>"No prof, sorry prof." Alex stared at his ski boots, not wanting to see the disappointment on Charles face.  
>"Now go back to the training slopes or go in the café or something. Get a tab running and I will pay it later." Charles says crossly<br>Raven rolls her eyes, "Complete over reaction Charles, come on Alex, let's leave the lover boys to it."  
>Charles steps forward to make a comment, but stops himself, scowling fiercely at her instead, shaking with anger, and watches them walk away.<br>Erik turns to face the angered brunette. He places his hands on the brunette's skinny shoulders and pulls him into a tight embrace.  
>"Does she not understand why I'm upset or something?" Charles says into Eriks shoulder.<br>"No, she wont, she's still learning Charles." He reminds him soothingly.  
>"But, she knows how dangerous that would be for Alex. And she knows I think of all the young mutants as our children, I just don't know how she could be so thoughtless!"<br>Erik moves them out of the way to the lift so they were away from the queue, seeing as Charles was in no fit state to get on the lift. "Charles, she knew what she was doing and she did it anyway. That means she was doing it for, in her mind; good intentions."  
>Charles sighed, he knew Erik was right but he couldn't help the anger bubbling away in his stomach. "I know. I just would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of them."<br>"Me too Charles, I know I don't show it, but me too," Erik squeezes him against him and holds him close for a minute or two. Once he can feel Charles has calmed down he releases him from his grip to face him. "Ready?"

Charles nods and the rejoin the queue for the lift.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…at the top of a far too high for your first day skiing hill, Hank is scared stiff.<p>

"These are so much higher than the practice slopes!" Hank stammers.  
>"Dude, that's why they are so much better. Look we'll go at the same time, just do what you did on the practice slope, you'll be fine." Sean reassures him as some angry French tourist swears blindly at them, telling them very impolitely to, get a move on.<br>Hank breathes in and out, telling himself he is crazy for agreeing to this holiday, and worse that he agrees to go around with Sean of all people for the day. He pushes off and waits for the inevitable death that is upon him and tries not to scream. Sean follows shortly after and slips beside him whilst going down.  
>Hank begins to relax when he realizes, he isn't going to die and begins to enjoy the slope.<p>

They slip and slide down the slope, trading places and making zig zags in the snow, cutting through the snow like scissors through paper.  
>They reach the bottom shortly after one another, high fiving and doing a very strange victory dance, which Hank actually joins in on. Passers by stare at them weirdly and mutter in French and German.<p>

Once the excitement is over they look around to see what slope would be best to tackle next.

"I think we should go for that one!" Sean cries, pointing to the top of a even bigger mountain.  
>Always the voice of reason, Hank replies, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves, we have all week to build up to it don't we?" His stomach twisting at the thought of going down a slope that steep, and he though the last one was bad enough!<br>"Spoil sport. Well, come on then, lets go eat I'm starving!" Sean tries to skip away, but fails and falls to the ground head first and gets a face full of snow, not realising he was still wearing his skis.

Sean and Hank meet up with Raven and Alex moping in the café and slump down in the plush chairs next to them.  
>"Why the sad face?" Sean asks them both.<p>

"The parents are mad with me," Raven sighs.

Hank asks the obvious, "why?"

Alex turns and looks at him. "Considering you're super smart, I'm surprised you asked that," He sighs before reciting what happened, "Raven tried to take me on the real slopes but we got caught by 'Daddy Erik' and 'Daddy Charles' "  
>Hank notes the sarcasm in his voice before replying, "Being 'super smart' doesn't also include being telepathic. That's, as you so put it is 'Daddy Charles' job."<br>"Whatever man."  
>They order four coffees and sit in silence, wallowing in their boredom, waiting for their adoptive parents to return. Clearly they were in for a long wait as Charles and Erik were having far too much fun without them.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles laughed loudly as Erik tried to jump one of the ramps on a small slope, only to end up rolling down the rest of it.<br>He got up at the end of it, giggling away.  
>"You're a bad influence on me Charles, I'm generally more conservative."<br>Charles scoffs, "You? Conservative? This coming from the man who raised a huge anchor and smashed it through a boat?  
>"I did say generally." Erik replied with a glinting smile.<br>Charles chuckled, "Which slope next dear?"  
>Erik looks towards a small, tame slope. "Why not something easy? Then we will be nearer the bottom and can sneak off for lunch. There should be a Restaurant on the complex somewhere, and if not then we shall rejoin the kids."<br>Charles likes this plan and they head off to the tamer slope.

They clear it with ease and as Charles asks a very nice skiing assistant where the nearest restaurant is, she tells them that there is only the café, but that it has a smaller, nicer place inside it at the back.  
>Charles thanks the assistant and the two mutants hungrily make their way over to the café.<p>

On their way over, Charles thinks of an idea, "Why don't we try to avoid the children and see if there is a back entrance, its just, I don't really want to eat with the children, I'd rather have you to myself." He blushes slightly and feels bad for his selfishness.  
>"Charles, I never knew you were one to avoid seeing the children?" Erik teases him.<br>Charles raises an eyebrow and smiles, slipping his hand in Eriks. They do exactly what Charles suggested and sneak in a back 'staff' entrance, Charles bribing the young chef that they pass.  
>They find themselves in the small restaurant and sit in a secluded booth towards the back. The room is dimly lit, decorated with with maroon red walls and black and white paintings of the slopes and the Alps themselves.<br>A young waitress walks over to them to take their drinks orders. They order one tea and one strong coffee to begin with.

"Celebrating?" The waitress asks them, surprised at their closeness and that they are holding hands.  
>Charles chuckles, "No. Well, sort of. Time alone from the children, they're in here actually, probably the big bunch of teens doing your head in. Please don't let them know where we are?" He smiles a charming smile and she gives him a wink and a thumbs up before walking off to serve somebody else.<p>

He places his coffee carefully down on the table before snuggling into Eriks shoulder.  
>Erik leans his head against him and strokes the hand perfectly placed on his chest.<br>They remain like this for a while, just enjoying the peacefulness of no children interrupting them, before they remember about the cooling beverages and bend forwards to drink them.  
>The nice waitress returns to hand them two menus and leaves to let them decide.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… In the other part of the café.<p>

The children have swapped coffees for fizzy drinks and are currently playing 'Have you ever?'  
>Luckily they are just soft drinks so no one is drunk.<p>

Raven thinks of one. "Have you ever kissed someone? Thinking it's a girl or boy, when it turns out, they're the other?" she giggles at the hilarity of it.  
>Hank flushes red and takes a sip of his drink.<br>The other mutants notice this and push him for an answer, noticing he was the ONLY one to take a sip.  
>His face floods scarlet as he recalls the memory, "Well. I was at a Harvard, and you know, it was Halloween and we were playing seven minutes in heaven. And I got this storm trooper so they had a helmet and obviously you can't see in the dark and well, you know…"<p>

"Wait your telling me, you went further than just kissing?" Ravens face lights up as Hanks flushes beetroot red.  
>"Well, sort of…we, err fondled and uh, other things…"<p>

"Could you not tell by the hands?" Alex asks.

"It was dark okay!" Hank shuffles and wishes the floor would just eat him up as the mutants giggle at his story.

After the hilarity has worn off, Alex thinks of one. "Have you ever…had sex in public?"  
>Sean raises his head and asks "How public is public? Like in a toilet or, on a park, or in front of people?"<br>Alex looks at him strangely. "Why Sean, how public have you been?"  
>Sean smiles and laughs nervously. "Err, well, I was at the beach with this girl and well, yeah, we did it." He grins shyly and looks at the floor.<p>

"Were there people around you?" Raven asks him, her face full curiosity and nosiness.  
>"Urm, sort of…we were in the shade, but yeah." He not too shamefully replies.<p>

Raven giggles, Hank even cracks a smile after his earlier embarrassment.  
>Hank claims he has one. "Have you ever…accidentally walked in on two or more people doing it?"<p>

Alex takes a sip, so do Sean and Raven.  
>Hank chooses a victim. "So Raven, seeing as you are so interested in my sexual adventures, who have you, walked in on?" He smiles with a hint of revenge hidden away.<br>Raven giggles, "Well let's just say that Charles was quite the whore in Uni. He urm, shagged a _lot_ of girls. Sometimes he didn't warn me that he was taking one home, so when I came home and they were doing it on the couch…lets just say, its enough to put you off your dinner, and its even worse when he's on bottom, Charles sex face is quite disturbing." Raven grimaces as she recalls the memory and shudders slightly.  
>The other mutants don't laugh and sit in awkward silence, kind of wishing Hank had picked someone else, until Sean thinks of a new one.<p>

"Have you ever…had a wank and your parents or carers have walked in?"  
>Alex and Hank take a sip, but Raven stays perfectly still, seeing as, she had no parents and Charles Mother and Father could hardly be classed as carers. Sean looks around and sees the look on Ravens face and slaps himself across the face. "Raven I'm so sorry, I didn't think."<br>She smiles at him gently and turns to Alex. "So Alex, everyone else has said one, your turn." She grins evilly.  
>He shifts in his spot before beginning.<br>"Well I was quite young. 13 or 14 I think and uh, well my mom came in when I was watching porn and uh, you know. And as she came in I didn't have time to grab a tissue and the TV remote, and choosing the remote, I released all over my bed sheets. It uh, was awkward to say the least." He laughs nervously as Raven giggles and Sean grips his shoulder.  
>"I feel your pain bro, its happened to me too."<br>Alex looks at him and sniggers, feeling that it isn't so bad if you're not the only one.

* * *

><p>Whilst the children are busy sharing sexual stories, Charles and Erik are sharing a posh pallet of prawns and a variety of sauces. Feeding each other like babies and giggling when each of them gets sauce on their chin, offering to lick it off.<p>

"Charles you messy pup." Erik giggles at him. He's managed to get sauce _above_ his nose and Erik wipes it off with his finger, stopping Charles dead in his tracks as he pauses to watch Erik giving him sexy eyes whilst exaggerating licking the sauce off his finger. He fights the growing sensation below his waist and tries to continue the disaster of their posh meal.

The two finally finish the meal, feeling full and cuddle together and ask the waitress for some red wine.

Many bottles later…

"How are we going to drive back home, or continue skiing if we have been drinking?" Erik asks suddenly.  
>Charles turns and looks at him, giggling madly. "We could fly!"<br>Surprisingly still relatively sober, Erik looks at him confusingly. "Fly? How, none of us can fly?"  
>"Sean can!"<br>"Yes but Charles, he isn't wearing his suit is he?" Erik replies, the voice of reason of the two.  
>"Did we bring it?"<br>"No, we're on holiday, why would we?" Erik is starting to get frustrated with the tipsy brunette and it comes out harshly.  
>But Charles just bursts out laughing, not even noticing the hint of annoyance in Eriks tone.<br>"Something tells me, you have had quite enough to drink dear." Erik reminds him as the waitress returns and Charles tries to grab the bottle of wine she has brought over.  
>Erik thanks the waitress but politely asks her to take it away, fearing for if nothing else, his patience.<br>Charles moves closer to him and puts his head next to Eriks ear.  
>"You turn me on!" He whispers, giggling.<br>"That as it may be, you are tipsy and need to sober up, we need to collect the kids soon, when sober I may rethink your proposition."  
>Charles pouts and nuzzles into Eriks neck, trying his best to make Erik rethink his decision now with some neck nibbles and heated kisses.<br>Erik shivers as he struggles to remain sensible, he didn't like it and wasn't used to it.  
>Charles feels his plan working and slowly moves around to Eriks front and plonks himself on top, causing the table to groan loudly as it is pushed out of the way.<br>"Charles!" Erik retorts as Charles smooth hands run up his thighs.  
>"We could do it right here Erik, no one would ever know. I could freeze everyone for the whole time and then unfreeze them when we're done." He says to the man in his most seductive voice.<br>Erik pauses to think about this proposal, he really did want to say yes, but he knew, deep down, Charles couldn't control that amount of people for that long. And he meant a _lon_g time.  
>So it was with restraint he says to Charles, "No, you and I both know you wouldn't really enjoy it as much if you were having to focus on keeping everyone frozen the entire time."<br>"Killjoy."  
>"That's why you love me."<br>Charles chuckles. "It is." He leans forward and settles for a long, hot kiss instead and climbs off Erik, half stumbling on his way to the bathroom.  
>Erik tuts, watching him go with amusement.<p>

* * *

><p>"Right, I need the toilet, who's with me?" Alex asks his fellow mutants.<br>"Too much information Alex, just go already, you don't need to announce it." Raven reminds him, muttering, "Men."  
>He gets up and walks to the toilet, passing but not seeing Erik sat alone in the back and makes his way to the mens bathroom, exactly where Charles was currently tossing himself off…<p>

Charles moans as his hands slide around his cock, almost there, cursing Erik for not taking him up on his offer and causing him to have to get himself off instead.  
>Suddenly he hears a movement outside the bathroom. Feet heading straight towards him. He quickly moves into a cubicle and tries to finish himself off as quickly as possible, in the quietest possible way and releases in fast spurts with moments to spare and cannot help but release a muffled moan<br>He silences himself though when he hears the bathroom door swing open.

Alex walks into the suspiciously quiet bathroom. Immediately on guard, he spins around and sees the shadow of feet under a cubicle door.  
>Charles realises he is, or is going to get caught. He decides to flush the toilet, do up his fly, where his softening cock lies and face Alex outside, hoping his erection now isn't too obvious.<p>

He walks out of the cubicle and acts surprised as he looks to Alex.  
>"Alex, hi, what are you doing here?<br>He looks at Charles strangely. "It's a café bathroom, it's pretty obvious what I'm doing. More to the point, what are you doing here?"  
>Charles turned his face away sheepishly, should he lie or come clean? He decides that Alex deserves the truth.<br>"Erik and I have had a nice, quiet meal together."  
>Alex raises his eyebrow. "How come you didn't come sit with us, we've been bored without you?" Alex didn't really mean this but felt sort of hurt by the fact they avoided them.<br>Charles sighs,"Because Alex, we need time out too and you are all old enough to order a drink and stay out of trouble."  
>"Well where were you sat? You must have walked straight past us."<br>Charles was getting cross with the teen,making him feel like he was getting interrogated, and his tipsy tongue gets the better of him and he regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. "Like you and Raven planned to this morning?"  
>Alex looks shocked and glares at him, Charles own jaw drops at the sound of the words leaving his lips.<br>"Low blow 'dad'. If you don't want to be disturbed then fine, all you have to do is ask, don't sneak around."  
>"Alex. I didn't mean that," he stutters looking around desperately, "Erik and I will be over in ten minutes, and I will be hoping that your tab isn't too high."<br>Alex smirks; somehow he couldn't stay mad at his adoptive father.  
>"Fine, i'll tell the others."<br>"And Alex, I really am sorry about what I said, can we just forget about it?"  
>Alex nods and heads into a cubicle.<p>

* * *

><p>Erik is waiting patiently when Charles returns.<br>Strangely he returns with a grim face.  
>He looks up at the brunette puzzlingly, "What's up?"<br>The brunette bites the side of his bottom lip, "I saw Alex in the bathroom, and I snapped at him. I said sorry but I just feel really bad."  
>"Show me." Charles projects the scene into his head.<br>"Ah. Well I'm sure he will be okay about it. I mean, he's said much worse to you in the past."  
>Charles sits and leans into him. "Why are you the sensible one recently. You're normally the reckless one."<br>"Thank you for that, I shall remind you of it next time you claim I am childish."  
>He looks into Charles deep blue eyes, which were slightly wet, had he really shed a tear over the tiny argument? He decides not to mention this, "We should go and see the kids now, it's been a while. Is your… Problem sorted?" He nods towards Charles ever so slightly bulging trousers.<br>Charles blushes; he hadn't meant to show Erik that part!  
>"It's going now." He smiles gently, willing the rest of his erection away.<br>Erik pushes him in front and then follows to the children's table, now filled with glasses.  
>"Hey kids, what happened here? Didn't you ask a waitress to clear the mess?" Charles says walking over, bewildered by the number of glasses filling the table.<p>

Raven giggles at him uncontrollably. "We um, had a few cokes between us and wanted to make a glass mountain."  
>"A few? Looks like you drank the place dry!" he looks around at the giggly mutants, clearly all drugged up on sugar. He sighs, there was to be no more skiing for them today. He flicks his gaze to his watch; it had just gone four o clock. He shrugs, it wasn't too early.<br>"Right well we better get you all home."  
>Sean whines. "Why?"<br>He looks at him, exasperated. "Because you are all clearly high on sugar and are in need of an early night, and its getting dark soon, the days are shorter here. And its teatime soon."  
>Charles feels old saying this and wishes himself that they could stay in the café, but knows he needs to get the kids home.<br>He turns to Erik, "Will you please go and pay their tab, don't tell me the price. And I will get them to the car."  
>Erik nods and heads to the bar.<p>

Charles tries to round the teens up and head out the door, but it was easier said than done, and the teens were off in different directions.  
>Charles had forgotten what teens were like on sugar, like kids, but worse.<p>

Sean was currently trying to seduce a nearby blonde waitress. He walked over and apologized to the poor waitress and pulled him out the door, behind him Sean was making a 'call me' gesture to said waitress.

Raven was easy; she stood patiently by the café entrance for her brother.  
>Alex stood by her, waiting around impatiently, slightly jittery and feeling a bit flushed.<br>Charles looks around for Hank. Hank was currently talking to a very old man about his degree in Quantum Physics and the man seemed interested in what he had to say, even though he was thinking about how cute the little guy was.  
>Charles pulled the boy away and muttered to him that the guy he was talking to was a creep.<br>With the kids in tow he finally makes it out of the café, thanking the very same waitress Sean tried to seduce, for their hospitality.

On their way back to the car park Charles feels the effect of the two bottles of wine and decides that Erik was driving.

Suddenly Alex feels his face go all hot and groans as dizziness overcomes him.  
>"Dad, I don't feel so good."<p>

* * *

><p>mwahahaha! ;)<p>

Soooooory for such a long update! My Easter holidays were sooo busy! And it was my birthday! :D :D  
>Please don't expect all chapters to be as long as this one, but I will try to make them longer if you want, but let me know ;)<br>And my inspiration for Hanks embarrassing moment thing was from family guy, if you've seen the episode you'll know what i mean :P , Also i know hank probably wouldn't really play kissing games, but i thought it would be fun for him to :P And all of them were completely made up, that's my crazy, twisted imagination for you ;)  
>Thank you for reading! Please review :P xxx<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiii soooorrrry its taken me sooooo long guys, I promise I'm still here and continuing the story, :D i think RL just got on top of me :L  
>Thank you to Persephone Jackson 123 for reviewing the last chapter! :D<br>Also, thank you for all the new story alerts/favourites. Virtual hugs to you all  
>I went a bit OTT on the last AN so i'm keeping this short , enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review if you liked it! Thanks xxx<p>

Warning: sexually explicit content.

* * *

><p>Charles completely forgets that Alex just called him Dad and spins to face him, concern written all over his face.<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>Alex groans and the mutants all stop in their tracks. "Just a massive headache."<br>Charles instructs the other mutants to get in the car and hands Raven the keys, their happy smiley faces were nowhere to be seen.  
>He calls Erik and urges him to get over to them as quickly as possible.<br>"I think i'm gonna be sick!" Alex groans before turning away from Charles and hurls into the snow, Charles grimaces and rubs his back comfortingly as Erik runs over panting.

"What's caused all this?"  
>"Sugar overload I reckon, he already had concussion but decided, drinking lots of fizzy pop was a good idea." Charles replies.<p>

"Urgh, udfsfgh!" Alex mumbles.

"What?" Charles asks him, not understanding a word.

"It wasn't a good idea to drink 15 cokes." Alex repeats and then spins back round again to hurl.

Charles shakes his head. "Well I think you've learnt your lesson the hard way, there's no point me lecturing you on it, so next time, just use common sense. Yes?"

Erik moves around to kick snow over the stinking pile of Alex's insides.  
>"Do you need to be sick again?" He asks Alex, worry evident in the lines of his face.<p>

Alex shrugs his shoulders, "I don't think so, but I can't be sure,"

Charles helps him up and walks him to the car, supporting him in the drastic case that he would fall, he decides that Alex would probably be better in the front of the car. Easier access to a window and everything, so that meant_ he_ had to go in the back.

"Damn you Erik and your drinking capacity," he mumbles.  
>The man in question raises his eyebrow, "You can't blame me for you being a lightweight."<br>"Shut up." Charles snaps, climbing in the back and seating himself in the middle of a sugar filled Hank, Raven and...Sean. Sean was someones' idea of a joke; he was taunting him, just asking for a slap. And Raven! Raven was tickling him…In all the places he** hated **being tickled, whilst Hank, well he just stared out the window, having what seemed to be a rather nice conversation with the glass.

Charles worried about that boy, he never wanted to join in on whatever they were doing, and always found some excuse why not.

But talking to the glass was the last straw.

"Hank, you would get a much more stimulating conversation if you spoke to us."  
>Hank blinked out of his haze and turned to look at the professor. "Um, I, uh, was seeing what colour the trees were."<br>Charles raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Well why don't you talk to us, the trees can wait."

"Okay."  
>"Right well Hank, please tell Raven why tickling me when I don't want to be tickled is only going to end bad for her!" Charles glared at his sister.<p>

Hank smiles and begins to lecture Raven on reflexes and how that tickling her brother in such a small space, will end up in her being hurt much more than her poor, tortured brother.

Alex lays his head against the headrest and sighs, closing his eyes.  
>"Only a few more miles and then you can go to bed and sleep it off again." Erik says to the half sleeping blonde. He gets a small nod in return and considers squeezing the boys knee in comfort, but knows it would make Alex freak, instead he settles for a sympathetic stare.<br>Erik hears the back of the car go silent and looks confusingly in his rear view mirror.  
>Charles sits far too pleased with himself in between the strangely sleeping teens and smiles proudly towards Erik.<br>"Charles, I thought we weren't meant to use our powers on our friends?" He chuckles, finally being able to think about something other than Twinkies or whatever sweet Sean was on about before his sudden snooze.  
>"I was desperate, you wan try sitting between them." Charles says, trying to justify his actions.<br>It seems Alex likes the silence too as he groans an approval before going back to sleep.  
>"How long love?" Charles asks Erik.<br>"Ten minutes, probably five." He answers and steps on the accelerator.

* * *

><p>Soon, they arrive back at the lodge, tired and the majority, full of sugar.<p>

"Charles don't you think you should wake them now?" Erik asks the smugly happy brunette.  
>The brunette turns and pouts at him, his pout turning into a sly smile.<br>"We could leave them here to wake up themselves? We have unfinished business to take care of, I feel...Deprived." Charles looks down where his forgotten cock lies, soft and unused.  
>Erik follows his gaze and stares for just a second before coming to his senses and coughing loudly to distract himself. "Charles, i'm sorry but you can wait; we need to sort the kids out." He leans into the back as much as possible and places his hand on Charles knee. "I promise i'll make it up to you later." He grins.<br>Charles huffs and gives in, gently lifting the kids out of their sleep.  
>Erik remembers that Alex is in the front and pulls back sharply, jumps out and runs round to help him out the car.<br>Oblivious to Charles and Erik's conversation, Alex wakes and slumps into Erik's arms.

"I'm not carrying you Alex, you're not that sick." He says gruffly and gently brings Alex to his feet, supporting one shoulder and slowly walking back up to the lodge.

Giving Charles the job of getting the rest of the sugar filled mutants back to the lodge.  
>Hank was easy, he climbs out quickly and runs up to the lodge, shouting something about how Charles is going to ruin his carefully monitored sleeping pattern.<br>Raven is less than difficult, but harder than easy. She is quite happy to stay in the car and sleep there for the night. Charles mutters to himself, he forgot how grumpy Raven was after sleep, add sugar to the mix and she was a nightmare.

He hisses at her to get her ass up to the lodge or she will sleep in the car for the rest of the holiday.

Annoyingly, she likes the sound of that idea, and it takes Charles a whole lot of bribing and a small bit of mind influencing to get her out of the car. Once out she slams the door shut and struts off up the hill, huffing and muttering as she goes.

Then, there was Sean.

He smiles at Charles, he wasn't going to make it easy for the man.

Charles smiles back at him and issues him to get out of the car.

He shakes his head and wraps his seatbelt around his waist and ties a knot.

Charles raised his eyebrow at him; he had never seen children, no teenagers so desperate to stay in a car?

He looks at Sean incredulously.

"Sean, I really can't be bothered with your idiocy today. So you either stay in the car alone, with no one to see your little attention seeking charades or you come inside with me and we eat together as a family and you sleep in a nice warm fluffy bed.

He sees the consideration flicker across the teens face before it is set in stubborn defiance.

He breathes in and out, the last thing he wanted to do was snap at Sean like he did Alex, and instead tries to stay strong.

"Fine, night Sean. Enjoy the cold, empty, scary car." He smiles and walks off leaving the astounded teen in the lonely car.

The teen stares at him from the window, watching his figure disappear into the lodge, whilst a shadow walks out of it.

He thinks through his options, he really didn't expect Charles to just _leave_ him.

He could either, stay here and brave the cold temperatures, wrapping himself in whatever warm material he could find that was stored in the car, keeping up his defiance.

OR, admit defeat and slink back inside, admit he was being rude and have a nice tea and a warm bed to sleep in.

Option two was tempting…

He considers option one again before deciding enough was enough and that he really didn't want to be alone on holiday, in a freezing cold car.

He unties his knotted seatbelt and tries the door. Its been locked. He fumbles with it before looking up to see very smug Erik standing ten feet away.

He gives the man death stares and sees the flick of his wrist and tries the door again.

Feeling the cold air on his face, he slams the door and stomps over to Erik. "Not funny." He snaps at the smug git.

"Oh but it was." The smug git grins back at the red head.

He swears under his breath and pushes past him to the lodge.

* * *

><p>Erik decides he was making tea.<p>

A delicious chicken chasseur with the most delectable vegetables around.  
>Charles peeps in the kitchen but is soon shooed away and is left with just the scent and what Erik is projecting to him, which was very little.<p>

He sits with the younger mutants, all watching a film on TV about the Titanic.

Charles sighs, people were so obsessed about that thing, and had seen the film a hundred times before anyway…Besides, wasn't it Seans turn to decide what movie they watched?

Dinner was finally served and the mutants sat down to eat it hungrily.

It smelt amazing. The chicken. The roast potatoes. Sean didn't know where to put his slathering tongue.

Erik tells everyone to dig in and everybody does, except Charles?

"What's up schatz?" He calls Charles, concerned, the man was never off his food.

"I don't know, i'm just not hungry."  
>"Well we did have that huge platter for lunch. I made this really for the kids, but i'll make you something later if you want?"<p>

Charles shakes his head, it looks quite bizarre to those not in the conversation. "Truly thank you but its no fuss, I will be fine." He moves his hand under the table and squeezes Erik's lovingly.

"Just grunts of appreciation appear from the young mutants as they tuck in rabidly. Honestly you'd think they'd never been fed before.

Once full and sleepy, Erik suggests a game of monopoly, with Charles promising not to cheat by fixing the game.

The younger mutants agree and Erik brings down the personalized box. All the pewter pieces were members of the First Class family. All hand made by Erik. He'd made it for their first Christmas together and was very proud of it, and guarded it ruthlessly.

Unsurprisingly, Charles won.

Followed by a very close second, Erik, and a not too far behind Alex.

Raven, Hank and Sean had gone bust pretty early. Seeing as the board was covered in hotels and houses.

It was now twelve o clock; they'd all stayed at the table and had played the long game. Charles sent the young mutants to bed and slumped on the sofa, closing his eyes for just a second…The next thing he knew Erik was breathing all over him, nuzzling into his neck.

He groaned softly to show he was awake.

Erik responded by attacking his lips, starting slow and then building up intensity with his kisses.

This had certainly woken Charles up and he was soon groping Erik, pulling him down onto him and running his hands through Erik's thick hair as Erik continued his onslaught on his neck.

He let out a small whimper as Erik reached the bit of skin where his neck met his chest and Erik pulled his top down, biting hard.

Charles moaned loudly, forgetting all about the other mutants.

But Erik was far too busy pleasing him to worry about the kids. He had slightly more important matters at hand this very moment, all involving Charles and the Bedroom, maybe the table if they didn't quite get there.

Charles panted beneath him, his hand roaming Erik's shirt covered back.

He groaned in frustration and tried to rip the shirt off.

Erik realised and stripped it off teasingly for him before getting closer to Charles and grinding against him, needing, wanting the touch, the friction drove him insane.

He moved faster next to Charles, kissing him passionately, moving even faster as the kiss got more intense, and moaning into Charles mouth.

"Erik," Charles panted. "Not going to last if you keep doing that."  
>With restraint, Erik pulled away.<p>

Grabbing Charles hand, he led him up the stairs.

Charles did a quick mental sweep on the house; all the kids were sound asleep. He smiled.

Erik pushed him back into their bedroom and walked him backwards to the bed before pushing him onto it and climbing on top, straddling him, grinding him like crazy.  
>Charles was more than happy to procede with things and he pulled his cardigan off, shortly followed by his shirt and vest…A vest? Seriously Charles it wasn't the sixties? Erik thought but pushed it aside and stared at Charles beautiful pale chest.<p>

Charles noticed Erik had slowed and so took the opportunity to grasp Erik's cock, hard from inside his jeans, god how he had teased him, putting on those ever so tight jeans and then that t-shirt…It had drove him insane all night, partly why he wasn't hungry! For food that is...  
>Erik gasped and moaned as Charles rubbed his hard cock, begging to be released.<p>

Erik went to undo his fly, bending backwards slightly but Charles got there before him, freeing his hard cock and showing his full erection to a straddled Charles.

Charles stroked it gently, teasingly tickling it, breathing hot air over it. Causing Erik to let out a small whine in want.

Charles shifted under him so he was at a better angle, pulling the jeans down and took Erik in his mouth, sucking hard, and tongue rolling around slowly.  
>Erik arched his head back and moaned Charles name, gripping his head to keep him steady and bucked his hips into Charles.<p>

With one hand on his head and the other on his shoulder, he pushed the back of Charles head onto his cock, he wanted more of him in the mans mouth, as much as he could take, and pumped him greedily.

Charles released him with a pop and licked his wet red lips.

He pulled Erik down so he was on top of him again and kissed him deeply, using his tongue to tease the inside of Erik's mouth.

Erik grabbed his own trousers, realising Charles was still half clothed and this was unacceptable. He undid the metal zip with his mind and pulled the trousers down and threw them onto the floor, they'll pick everything up later.

Charles grinned, all he was in was a blue pair of long boxers, hey it was cold in that tight suit!  
>Erik half pouted.<p>

"Poor baby Charles. You've been keeping him under all that?" He stroked Charles hard cock trapped in the long briefs.

"Just take it already!" Charles groaned.

Erik smiled; God Charles looked sexy when frustrated. Erik obliged and pulled the large boxers down, releasing Charles hard cock, he took a minute to admire it before devouring it in his mouth, squeezing Charles balls as he bucked his hips to Erik's mouth movements.

Charles frantically grabbed a pillow and moaned/screamed into it, Erik was good, that tongue could reach places he'd only dreamed of and it made him want to scream his name. But being wary of the children, he used a pillow.

Erik kept going, swirling his tongue in circles, knowing it drove Charles crazy. His confirmation was the huge moan from behind the pillow.

He pulled off Charles cock and licked the line from his crotch to his stomach, causing him to shudder.

"I want to fuck you." He whispered.

Charles nodded. "Wardrobe…Bottom of case…Lube and condoms." He rasped, breathing heavily.

Erik got up and was back in seconds.

"Turn over for me schatz." Erik said sweetly.

Charles obliged and turned over, ass sticking up in the air.

Erik stroked a finger down his soft ass, just touching the opening.

He filled two fingers with lube and slowly pushed them in, receiving a moan from Charles as he bucked into Erik's carefully placed fingers.

Erik swirled his fingers inside before bringing them out, adding more lube and a third finger, which made Charles cry out more.

"Just…Fuck me…Please!" He moaned, he couldn't stand the torture of the fingers, he wanted the real thing. Now.

"Baby i'm big you know that. I don't wanna hurt you like last time." Erik sympathised, last time, Charles ass had hurt for a week.

Charles growled with lust and frustration, but allowed Erik to continue, he really didn't want a sore ass on holiday.

As Erik swirled his fingers in Charles, he reached his hands round to Erik's cock. It was only fair, Erik was teasing him!  
>The man chuckles, "If you want me to fuck you Charles you better stop doing that."<p>

Charles growls. "Hurry up alre…ahhh!

Erik shoves all three fingers in roughly. "You like that? You like it fast and rough? Baby you shoulda said." Erik purrs.

"Mmmfgh!" Charles garbles a reply.

Erik pulls his fingers out of Charles ass and slaps the lube on his own cock.

He steadies himself on Charles waist before slowly getting level with his crack. Pushing in slowly, as Charles moans. He pulls out again almost completely and Charles whines before he slams back in again quickly, making Charles gasp.

"You dirty man," Erik rasps "you like it fast huh?"  
>"Yes!" Charles moans under him, shuddering."<br>"You like it when I talk while I fuck you don't you?" He whispers, picking up pace slightly, steadying with one hand whilst the other reaches round to Charles forgotten hard cock and slowly pumps it.

"Fuck Erik!" Charles moans, writhing underneath him.

Erik pulls out and flips Charles, hoisting his legs up above his shoulders and slamming into him again. He grins down at the ecstatic brunette, lust, want, need written all over his face, but there was something else there too. Love.

It was more than sex, it was something else, it meant much more to Erik, and most probably Charles, lovemaking he guesses, because Erik really did love Charles.

He groans as he feels himself getting closer, and reaches for Charles cock again.

Charles pants under him, "I love you Erik!" He cries.

"Yep. Pretty sure its love making." Erik thinks to himself.

"And I love you Charles!" He cries out as he climaxes, releasing in fast spurts into Charles, slowly riding out the last few waves.

Charles isn't far behind, a few more jerks and he's spurting onto Erik's stomach. Erik's looks down at him, flushed, but proud.

He grabs his finger and wipes it across his stomach, Charles watching him with intent, and lifts the finger into his mouth, tasting pure Charles.

It was enough to send Charles nearly hard again, his seed being tasted by Erik. Then Erik takes his finger and wipes it across his stomach again, this time lifting the finger into his own mouth, Charles sucks his own finger happily, staring right into Erik, his eyes filled with new arousal. And his mouth forming a perfect O shape.

Erik groans and slowly exits Charles, falling on top of him and breathing heavily. Charles strokes his soft, sweaty hair making him purr with happiness and nestle into Charles chest.

He sorts his sweaty forehead out before wiping their chests with the covers and hopes they have spare.

He feels Erik start to fall asleep on his chest and gently tickles him back awake, releasing a chuckle from the man.

Erik rolls off him and snuggles up next to him instead, mumbling something.

"What did you say love?" Charles asks, slightly weary and eyes droopy.

Erik sighs, "I said, you taste great." Rolling the r

Charles chuckles back, "Your turn next."

Erik's eyes flash open, full of disbelief, eyebrow raised. "Schatz we both know, you always go on bottom, you couldn't handle top." He smiles smugly.

"Is that so? We'll just have to see won't we?"

* * *

><p>Unluckily for Hank, Charles had been wrong, he wasn't asleep, his helmet he had on which monitored his sleeping pattern must be made of some weird material, and he had heard everything, moans and all.<p>

He looked around his room for something to distract him from his mind, which kept playing it on repeat, creeping him out more each time, and spotted his thesis he could read. He jumps out of bed and walks over to the book on his table, picks it up with shaking ice cold fingers and takes it back to bed to read.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

Hank is down first, head down, getting his cereal and heads back up to his room.

He passes Raven on the stairs but doesn't even notice her. "Odd?" She thinks and walks into the kitchen the strange boy had just left and makes herself some breakfast.

Charles comes down the stairs with a big goofy smile on his face and looks around, wishing to speak to Hank.

"Where is Hank?" He asks puzzled, he was sure it was his clompy feet he had heard on the stairs.

"I think he's in his room. He was acting really weird. He just went straight up, passing me on the stairs, ignoring me." Raven answers, just as puzzled as Charles about this weird behaviour…Even by Hanks standards.

"Hmm, I better go see if he's okay." Charles says and runs back up the stairs to the young scientists' room.

He knocks quietly on the door. "Hank?"

"Yes?" Is heard from inside and he walks in.

When Hank sees him, he flushes pink and quickly looks away.

"H, hey professor, is there anything you want?"

Okay…Something was really off; Hank is never that dismissive with him.

"Urm, yeah I just wanted to know if you were okay." Charles asks him, concerned.

"I, i'm fine, w, why wouldn't I be?" He answers defensively.

"You tell me." Charles counters softly.

Hank slides a hand down his face. "Im fine. Just tired, that's all." In answering the question Hank accidently brings the thought of why he was tired to the front of his mind and knows Charles would have seen it. He shifts a little on his spot sat on his bed.

The image flashes across Charles vision and suddenly he feels awful.

"Hank…I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have had to hear that."

Hank flushes crimson.

Charles steps closer and sits on the corner of his bed, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"So, so, how long?" He finally asks.

"A few months." Charles answers honestly.

"You managed to keep it a secret this long? Hell I would have thought Raven would have at least known."

"With a bit of struggle, yes. You all weren't mature enough to handle it, her included."

"So you don't want me to tell anyone?"

Charles sighs, "I'll speak to Erik, but you may as well, they were going to find out someday, and I know you were already guessing, from that stunt you pulled trying to sneak up on us I knew it was going to be soon when you all found out properly."

Hank feels strangely relieved, glad he doesn't have to avoid his adoptive parents anymore to avoid embarrassment.

He nods and turns back round to face the opposite wall.

"Come down Hank; don't keep yourself locked up in here." Charles sighs, worried for the boy.

"No thanks, I want the space."

"Fine, but you're perfectly welcome to join us." Charles tells him and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the mutants are sitting around the table, sharing jam and lemon curd on toast.<p>

Charles sits next to Erik and grabs a piece or two, munching and listening to his family.

"Come on! Superman is so much better than Batman!" Sean cries.

"Nu uh! Batman has the Batmobile! Alex replies.

"Dude, Superman can fly!"

"Batman has a huge house, a load of money and an underground Batcave!" Alex shouts, getting serious.

"Superman can see through walls!"

"Boys." Erik sighs. "Let's agree that Batman and Superman are equally as good as each other?"

Sean tuts and Alex rolls his eyes.

"For the record," Raven jumps in, "Spiderman is the best."

Erik glares at her.

"Oh please! He is so gay its unreal, if you're thinking like that then it has to be the Green Goblin!" Sean cries.

Erik sighs frustrated and walks into the kitchen, he isn't going to try and re-settle _that_ argument.

He pours himself another cup of coffee when he feels familiar hands around his waist and breath on the back of his neck.

He arches back into the touch.

"Morning,"

He hears a chuckle, "morning, by the way, you're totally the best for trying to settle that argument."

It was Erik's turn to chuckle.

"Well personally, the best Superhero for me is right here."

Charles laughs, "God that's cheesy, but somehow sexy." He says with a puzzled face. "Anyway, we need to talk about something."

Erik reaches him. "Mentally"

Charles nods.

"Go on."

"Hank heard us last night. That's why he isn't with us; it kind of freaked him out a little. I've told him the truth and that I will speak to you about him telling the rest, it may be best if you had a word with him.

Erik's face falls, briefly wonders if it would be best to wipe his memory, but he couldn't do that to his kids, let alone the smart one.

"He can tell the rest of them, they probably already know anyway."

Charles face floods with relief, he was secretly quite worried about what Erik would say.

He smiles and kisses him gently, just as Raven walks in…

"I knew it!" She shrieks.

Well, that problem was obviously over.

* * *

><p>Review please? :) I'd love to know what you thought of this one :) xx<p> 


End file.
